One Deranged Lunatic
by Eight Below
Summary: A sixteen year old girl is found raped and murdered. It's up to the detectives of SVU to find out who did it. Oneshot, r&r.


One Deranged Lunatic

"Hey Elliot," said Olivia as she walked in the precinct to her desk. "Oh crap, Don left me a shitload of work to do by tomorrow, because apparently I was being lippy during his speech yesterday, about the girl who was found dead on 49th and Bristol Avenue in the up state New York. So he's making me sort through all the files today and tomorrow, or I can't help on the investigation during the Rachel Magee murder, the girl who was found dead yesterday. "Well that's screwed up, that means now I might just have to do all the work," replied Elliot with a hint of humor. "Shut up," said Olivia, smiling slightly.

Ten minutes later the Captain called Olivia into his office, "Well Olivia, since I see that you have finished filing, you're back on the Rachel Magee case," said Captain Cragen.

It was 9:00 A.M when Olivia and Elliot were headed to the crime scene to find more evidence, because the things they had wasn't good enough yet to the point to where they could get a warrant. While they were searching, Elliot yelled out, "I've got something over here you might want to see, Olivia." "What is it?" "It's a murder weapon," replied Elliot. "We need to get it to the CSI lab ASAP."

Four hours later, when they had been at 6-1 for a while, Olivia answered her phone, and then talked to Elliot. "I got a call from the CSI lab, saying that we need to get down there immediately," said Olivia to Elliot.

Meanwhile, Detective Fin, and Detective Munch were at the precinct trying to get a warrant for the home of Donald Harrison, one of the prime suspects at the time. The reason why Donald Harrison was one of the prime suspects is because one of the crew members at CSI lab found Mr. Harrison's finger prints on the murder weapon. So later they finally got one for his apartment on 67th and Manchester up there by where the murder victim lived, it was two blocks away from 49th and Bristol Avenue. When the detectives where there searching around in his apartment they found over fifty-two pictures of Rachel Magee, the murder vic. They recruited the pictures to the CSI lab immediately.

While Olivia and Elliot were at the CSI lab, one of the CSI crew members were explaining to them how the victim could have possibly died from strangling and also being stabbed thirty-three times in the heart. The victim's pinkie and thumb was cut off on their left hand. They also told Elliot and Olivia that they found semen in the fluids because Rachel wasn't only killed; she was also raped before the perp who did this killed her. "And what do you know, this belongs to Donald Harrison." said Elliot, referring to the semen. So, when Olivia and Elliot found that out, they called John and Fin. When Fin answered the phone call from Olivia about the rape and semen found that belonged to Donald, Fin was so happy because they knew they could take Donald down for rape and murder.

When Olivia and Elliot got back to the precinct, Olivia said, "Let's bring Mr. Harrison in for interrogation". Fin responded by saying "He's already in, we just haven't interrogated him". "Oh said Olivia". Two minutes later, Olivia and Elliot entered the room, and Donald Harrison just started going off, yelling at Olivia and Elliot saying things like "Why am I in here?" Then Elliot spoke, telling Mr. Harrison, "We found your semen in Ms. Magee's fluids, and your finger prints were on the murder weapon, you sick bastard." Then Donald said, "I didn't rape or kill anyone, like I said at first. I found her with a blanket cover over her. I thought she was homeless, so when I walked over to see if she was okay, she didn't move. So I freaked out and called 911".

"Well Mr. Harrison, how did we happen to come across your finger prints on the weapon and your semen inside of Rachel's fluids?" asked Olivia. After Olivia asked that, Mr. Harrison said, "I'm not answering anymore questions until I have a lawyer present."

Later on, Elliot and Olivia headed down to the prosecutor's office to see if they could bring this sick bastard to court. When they arrived, Alex asked, "What do we have here?" Responding eagerly, Elliot said, "We have our self one sick puppy, a middle aged deranged lunatic who likes to rape and murder sixteen year olds." "Well, doesn't that sound sweet," replied Alex with a slight sense of humor. Then, she asked, "What did he do?" "Well he murdered a sixteen year old named Rachel Magee and also raped her, but get this; he stabbed her thirty-three times in the heart, and cut off her pinkie and thumb on her left hand." said Elliot.

"Well then," Alex said, "since you have hardcore evidence on the perp already, I'll go to my boss first thing in the morning to see if we can charge this guy with 1st degree murder and charge him with 1 count of rape also."

After Olivia and Elliot left Alex's office, they headed back to the precinct, to take a coffee break. It was 8:30 P.M when Elliot looked at his watch. Later, the captain said, "Alright everybody, you can go home, but be here bright and early tomorrow".

When everybody returned the next day, Captain Cragen called everyone into his office to break the bad news. When Olivia entered she asked, "What's wrong, Captain?" "Well, I got a call this morning stating that some of the reason to why Donald Harrison killed our victim is because the victim's boyfriend was Donald's step-son, and the night of the murder Donald and Daniel got in a fight. Donald got heated, then went out and killed his stepson's girlfriend. Well apparently, Rachel and Donald didn't get along well so he chose to kill her, because he knew that Rachel meant a lot to his stepson Daniel. So Mr. Harrison killed her. "Well, do you want us to talk to his stepson, Captain?" asked Elliot and Olivia. "Yes, that would be great," responded captain Cragen.

As soon as the meeting was over, Olivia and Elliot headed down to Daniel's high school. When they got there, they asked Daniel some questions. He explained to them how he and his step dad didn't get along well. Olivia asked, "Why?" Then Daniel said, "Well, umm… He hits me and my mom when he gets mad, so when I take up for my mom we get in fights. Physical fights, not arguments," said Daniel. Elliot said, "I'm not surprised. Well, thanks Daniel for every thing. I know this is a hard time for you, because of your lost. We'll keep in touch."

Later, when Elliot and Olivia got back to the precinct, John and Fin came up to them and said, "We all need to get down to the precinct, where Donald Harrison is located. Something has happened." When they got there, one of the precinct officers lead them over to Donald's cell. He was hanging from a pipe. In the precinct, he had hung his self. "Damn!" shouted Elliot, "the sorry bastard didn't even suffer." "I know", replied Olivia.

**I will have another story for you guys soon. I am new here, so go easy on me. Later**

**This story was written by Eight Below.**


End file.
